


春浓

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 凤凰失贞记 [5]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Series: 凤凰失贞记 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437589
Kudos: 6





	春浓

少时起，余便不爱书中山河万里，时时耽溺于孤山野魂，百草精怪，爱慕烂了身的骨头渣子堆落在一起的妙处。后来家中与我又请了先生，可先生考了一生的学，熬的头发花白，背如佝偻也无半点功名，何如吾就一定成呢。

一切始于昨年开春。吾实在无心功课，每日里的欢喜不过是这山中寂静莺啼，解心中愤懑。直到那娇儿出现，我并非有意窥视，先生说了，非礼勿视非礼勿听，即便吾胸无点墨，好歹也存着些读书人的面皮，可那清风也有放浪形骸时，我也逃不过一个俗字。

孤山荒凉，鸟兽绝迹，除了几只翠绿的小雀儿。吾沿着这条走过百遍千遍的路，哪处有繁花哪处有顽石，通通了然于心。却诧异于这路中央竟趴伏着一位标致美妇人，身着黑衫，柳腰圆臀如山峦起伏有致，乌发如墨托娇躯，肌丰肤艳如桃瓣，黛眉蕊唇玉锥鼻，睡中也竟如此鲜嫩明秀，妩媚动人，望的吾心如擂鼓，津津冒汗。我抬起步子准备上前一探究竟，只见他悠悠转醒，一双凤眸吊梢眼，目中含泣，粉面带春，唇齿轻起，一缕幽香袭来，震得吾心头激荡，才同我讲是扭伤了脚。

吾半蹲下身子，作势要将他背起，只听见背后淅淅索索的声响，一团绵肉趴于背峰。双手托着他嫩翘双丘，掌心不自觉的贴起转动，五指合拢，嘴中津液横生，恨不能抓起狠揉，捏的他呜呜哀叫，美目流泪。一段路走的煎熬难耐，胯下硬如铁棒，迫于读书人的面子，只好故作冷静，可偏偏娇儿伏在肩头，一双小手轻搭，意绵绵的同我说话，面颊滑腻，青丝惑人。

原来这山中竟有一竹屋是我从未见过的，刚走近，便听到一阵婴孩啼哭，背上人不顾伤痛，硬是从我身上跳下，拐着腿冲进里屋，我跟在后头也不免有些心惊。布帘被掀开，娇儿抱出一奶娃娃，声声哀戚，“内人早已亡故”。我不免有些目眩，面前美妇竟是男子。

此后吾便日夜不能寐，梦中全是那腴嫩身影，步踏金莲，黑衫下的雪白皮肉，惹得精水汩汩。先生教的内容全都抛之脑后，只等的空暇时间跑去那处，窥探娇娇一举一动，用画笔画出那不着衫的下流场面，一张又一张的画纸，刻满了我的淫欲，只等午夜梦萦，狠狠奸上一回。

不知是否余平日里行善积德，好菩萨允了我一个机会。天气转热，先生提前了休沐日子。我欢喜的骗过母亲又往后山里跑，可竹屋里除了熟睡的娃儿，不见娇儿身影。我从日头等到日落，不免有些神伤。恍惚间来到一处清泉，夜幕下，似有人影在其中晃动，看不真切。我屏着呼吸朝那处靠近，一霜雪身躯赤裸从水中而出，周身热气，云雾弥漫，玉乳圆挺，丰臀后翘，行走间可窥丰腴股间娇蕊，牡丹春色。我忍不住吞咽口中津液，躲在一旁偷望。无垠月色下，娇儿赤裸仰卧在草堆上，颜色瑞丽，体态丰腴，纤长双腿敞开，小肉茎直直翘起，滴着蜜露，柔软耻毛覆于其上，一双白玉臂膀抱住雪白丰乳，嫣红奶尖挺立，嘴中呜咽不止，浑身美肉颤抖，不消片刻，一股白浊喷射而出。又用白夷小手拨开芳草密地，一粉白肉缝暴露眼前，玛瑙红玉花蒂翘在其中被两瓣肉唇裹挟，凭风招摇。不见则已，一见魂飞魄丧，未曾体交，精魄先失，我捂着出精下体做尽龌龊事。那口软哝哝白绉绉的牝户，此刻正滴着诱人春潮，叫人想用用唇舌将它吸个透烂，好让它不能再勾引尘世。肉绵绵的指头熟练拨开两瓣花唇，黏腻蜜液瞬间滑出，美目半阖，靥比春桃，尖葱不断往那销魂窟里钻，湿漉漉的肉唇微开，紧窄的蜜洞嘬着娇儿指尖。这骗了人的小寡妇久吃不到男人那物，贪嘴蚌肉一张一翕，只得又加了一根手指往里捣，一刻不停摇着自己藕节臂膀往里肏，透明阴精被从肉缝里挤的漏出。娇儿淫的满面红霞，哀泣湿吟，双腿绞动，腰摆款款，哭叫说要泄身，又将手指从淫靡屄口抽出，一大片腥臊汁水聚成一小洼，深得像是打翻淫壶。指腹捏着阴蒂揉搓，舒爽的娇儿臀肉飞颤，女阴抖动，椒乳晃如白浪，嫩腰如蛇，终是激喷而出。

我跟着他身后，看着他夹着双腿，赤裸着美身子摇摇晃晃走回竹屋，滴了一路淫水，如果不是念及那小娃娃饿着肚子，我早已压抑不住心中兽欲。他刚一到家，孩子就醒了，捏着小拳头哭诉着自己肚皮饿了。只见他弯下柳腰，露出粉穴，晶莹汁水顺着大腿下落。孩子被稳当的搂在怀中，张开还只有米粒牙齿的小嘴，一口含住了娇儿小乳，绵嫩奶头被吃在嘴里拼命吮吸，乳汁汩汩冒出，夹带甜腻味道，吾扒着木窗，见他雪嫩面颊红如桃腮，小声哼吟，股间粉穴汁水不断，恨不得立刻冲进去品尝世间绝美，用肉棒一逞威名。

夜重，吾在屋外等了许久，才等他哄着娃儿睡着，只见瞧他赤裸身披一件黑色狐裘，莹白身躯裹得不漏半分。我轻着手脚钻进里屋，趴在榻边用着冰凉的手揉捏他雪嫩皮肉，娇儿睡得唇若莲瓣，肉色带红，浑身泛粉，如一尊水月观音被我搓的哼哼甜吟。我掀开狐裘一角，再也顾不得礼义廉耻，捧着他的丰软臀肉将头埋进那处含春玄圃，张嘴将其整个包进嘴里吸吮挑弄。舌头在上来回滑动，又不断朝里顶钻舔舐娇嫩穴壁，熟烂肉穴早已敞开，淫糜屄口被迫吃进吾的舌头，湿窄金沟咕咕蜜液不断涌出。娇儿欢喜的涨红了脸，双目紧闭捂着自己颤晃玉乳摆动腰肢，乳尖挺立，藏在花唇中的红蒂渐渐冒头被我的鼻头撞得几乎碾碎。娇娇小声尖叫了一声，吹出一波春露，阴蒂又被吾嘬在舌尖打转抿吮，他小腿绷直，浑身香汗不止，身下狐裘几乎拧出水来，白丰臀丘早已黏腻不堪。我在娇儿骚软的阴部吃的哼哧哼哧，又直起身体，那口糜红屄穴就直直暴露，两片阴唇微微分开，黏湿耻毛覆在上头，鼓胀的阴蒂落在其中。我揪起他的花蒂捻挑，小寡妇啊啊哀叫，汁水乱喷，忽的睁开烟媚凤眸，泪如弦珠，哭喊不要，蚀骨销魂，玉腿乱蹬，臂弯环乳，嫩户彻底打开，春潮不断。我将指尖对其花蒂猛然抠弄，复将两指插入穴内夹扯媚肉，只觉得内部湿热紧窄，绵肉不绝，娇儿再难抗拒双目翻白，微吐小舌，拱翘冶艳细腰挺起阴部，嫩红孔穴剧烈收缩难以控制，阴精激喷。

弦月当空，娇儿侧躺着被我锁在怀中，身具香气，双手束在身后，一对玉乳向前伸去，翘起的小肉茎被红绳缠的无法出精，垂着睫毛，身子泛着粉色被迫前后摇动着。小貂软嘟嘟的唇一开一合，上头还沾着我的口水，红润舌尖半吐，哭求我放过他。就在刚才我得知他唤作小貂，确实貌比貂蝉，镂雪为肤，揉酥作骨，肌态丰艳，背肉停匀。雪白胸脯两团丰盈玉乳，整好被一手圈起，此时正被我攥在掌心捏的腻肉从指缝里溢了出，如羊脂奶球，红嫩奶孔乳汁细细流出，小貂疼的头颅不断后仰，翘着美奶垂泪不止。我捞起小貂一条大腿勾在自己臂弯，挺着肉棒一遍一遍往娇儿莲宫里奸，宫肉内卷紧贴，花胚丰盈，淫水不绝，捣的丰臀变形，汁水飞溅，阴穴媚肉被翻进翻出。小貂双手摆在身后，不断推拒，声声悲戚却淫乱放浪，他许久未有男人，被我随意奸了两下就翻着眼仁说又要泄去了，娇躯抖如筛子。我又舔弄嘬咬着他漂亮清晰的耳廓，下身极速往里打，挤在穴中淫汁都成了白沫涌出穴口。娇儿软滑的舌头彻底吐在外面，吾扭着腰说小寡妇的屄是否又喷潮了，他胯下那肉柱早已经发紫，我爱抚的用手揉着他的龟头，叫他用学会用阴部尿水。说罢就将小貂抱着放在自己身上，大腿嫩肉被掐着自然分开，露出中央小肉茎跳动，莲户里还吃着我的玉尘，身子汗津津的一抖一抖，嘴里吐着不成型的浪言，求我发发善心好饶了他，又娇语喊我好官人爱爱他。我爱怜的吻着娇儿侧脸，那颗蛊惑人心的媚痣被我吮的发了红，下身却一刻不停猛奸。小貂因着双手被束缚，歪斜着丰腴身子，我只好双手攥着他雪白嫩乳，肉棒子肏的“啪啪”作响，听着他哭的咿噫呀呀，更是捣的狂乱，看他阴户激吹，将他狠狠钉在我肉柱之上，让他自己摇着美穴，我对莲宫凸起丰盈嫩肉一连顶了几十下，直捣的娇儿淫叫疯身怯狂颤，子宫泄出一大股淫水，这才解开他玉茎上的红绳，精液飞射，尿液四溅。吾甫一退出，小貂就呜呜哭泣，臀肉激颤，犹似再也碰不得。

“乖娇儿，吾瞧瞧”，幕色渐浓，我托着怀中软躯圆丘放置于竹窗前，看他一头墨发遮面，红霞裹身，珠如弦断，心中愈发激荡，低头嘬住娇儿双唇，含的他呜咽踢动，舌根发麻，涎水不断，又仿照交媾之态戳弄小貂唇口，双手掰开他腴美双腿，肉柱紧贴其阴部，龟头捣弄蕊口，撑开蚌肉，引出腔内白精。吾松开小貂唇舌，拉长一道水线滴落在娇儿翘起椒乳之上，我扣着他藕节双臂低头猛烈吮抿那绵嫩奶肉，吮吸其中乳汁，一道道腥甜奶汁喷出，娇儿被我吸的云鬓散乱，牝户流汁，美肉乱摇，官人饶命不绝于耳。吾叼着小貂艳红乳头拽扯嘬咬，两手撑开早已肿起鲍穴，举着杀威棒狂乱捣进，将娇儿双足提起放在肩头，以两手抱住纤腰，尽根直抵，次次奸捣着宫内赤珠子，又左右摆动，淫弄莲肉，小貂声声娇啼，湿甜妖娆，款款无力，足尖绷直，淫水狂涌，小腹微凸，美目淌泪，玉乳晃如白浪，不消片刻长吟泄身，只见他双手贴伏，浑身贴伏，亦软如绵，乃已丢之后，香魂欲去，如月下肉牡丹，妖冶难忍。吾压低身体肉棒狂肏，听美人哭吟，精关一破，冲入其间。


End file.
